


Mishap

by MintIceTea



Series: After The Apprenticeship [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Hermione may be a perfectionist, but that doesn’t mean mistakes never happen.





	Mishap

Severus glances up just in time to see Hermione stumble and catch herself on the doorframe that separates his office and the lab. His former apprentice’s hair still flies wild, though it’s clipped back – her usual style while she brews.

He eyes his fiancée critically, she wavers where she stands, smiling at him with glazed eyes.

Before he can speak though, she waves at him. “Se’vis! You loo’ love’y.”

He waves a diagnostic spell at her as he approaches, it comes up blank. “Are you… drunk?”

She leans forward, resting against his chest. “Poshin missup. S’pos’ ta’be for curls, but jus’ ma’e you pre’y.” She reaches up, arms around his shoulders, slumping fully against him. “But don’ worry Se’vis, I love you even if you pre’ier than me.”

Severus snorts – guiding her stumbling form back towards the lab to find an antidote. “Come along, love.”

* * *

Hermione scowls into the darkness of their bedroom when he chuckles again. “Severus…” She growls warningly. He quiets, but only for a moment. The bed shakes with his restrained mirth. “Please, let it go.”

“You called me ‘Professor Sexy’, that is not a memory I’m going to let fade.”

“Oh my god.” Hermione groans.


End file.
